Calming Down
by RadikinSkywalker
Summary: N. Fredbear ran into some trouble with a certain crimson animatronic fox, almost causing a chao within the group due to the mottled golden animatronic bear's anger. However, only one animatronic is there to calm him down. [Slight N. Fredbear/Nightmare slash oneshot.]


Glasses and plates shattering could be heard throughout the household, sounds of wall being punched echoed as growls rumbled at a mottled golden animatronic bear's throat, well, voice box rather. He punched and scratched the walls with his razor sharp claws that looked like it would pierce through a human body, which it would. Tonight hadn't been Rueben's night due to some "accidents" that happened between him and a particular crimson animatronic fox, causing a fight to nearly break out if Reginald hadn't stopped them.

Rueben knew the brown bear despised fights, whether be it being pointless or not. He wasn't even sure why he hated it, probably because not to cause havoc inside the little boy's house. However, regardless of avoiding destroying anything inside the household, the mottled golden animatronic had already broken that rule. It was his way of letting out his anger. Destroying things inside the building.

"Stupid fox..." Rueben growled under his breath and continued to claw violently at the wall, creating an ear piercing screech sound against the surface as he tore through the wall coverings.

Huffing angrily, the mottled bear walked down further into the hallway which seemingly led to the child's room and Plushtrap's domain. He glanced at the paintings which were nailed to the wall and knocked it down with a hand before stepping on it with his foot.

Hearing all the noises outside from his domain, Plushy peeked behind the doorframe from where he resided, watching the monstrous mottled bear destroying the painting. He figured he would leave him alone as he didn't want to confront him whenever he was in this state. He slowly and quietly stepped away before Rueben could take notice of him watching.

But it was too late.

"Plushy. I know you're there." The larger animatronic's voice echoed, making the plush animatronic freeze. "Ah shit..." He cursed quietly to himself as he could hear his heavy footsteps approaching his area. He quickly hid into one of the dark rooms which was on the right, near the entrance and sat still behind the wall near the doorframe.

Rueben stopped by the small "X" mark taped on the carpet floor before stepping further into the room, peeking into each of the four dark rooms. He couldn't find the little plush animatronic by sight since his eyes don't glow in the darkness, but he could find him by scent. He stopped by the dark room on the right which was near the entrance and sniffed. "I know you're here in this room." He said, trying to sound calm as he could since he had never harmed the little animatronic before.

Plushy flattened his ears and gulped nervously. "Please don't hurt me..." He murmured as he began to shiver in fear, afraid that the mottled golden animatronic will harm him. He knew Rueben had the potential to lash out to anyone due to his anger. The plush animatronic, along with the Freddle triplets were warned by Reginald to stay away from the mottled golden animatronic whenever he was this pissed.

Rueben let out an exasperated sigh and stepped inside the dark room, noticing the fear coming from the smaller animatronic. "Look, I just want to talk to you for a bit, alright?" He said, turning to the direction where he could smell the plush rabbit from and sat down.

"What do you want from me? Are you here to let out your anger by lashing out on me?" The plush animatronic said, taking a couple of steps towards the exit of the room.

The mottled golden animatronic growled and narrowed his glowing red eyes at the moving plush bunny. "You acting like that makes me want to. And I don't want to do that." He said, scraping his claws against the carpet floor irritably as if he was about to snap. "Honestly, my patience is thin tonight thanks to that fucking fox."

Plushy gulped and kept his jaw shut, sensing that the larger animatronic was about to reach his breaking point where he was all rage and fury. "What happened?" He asked, trying to keep himself as calm as possible.

Rueben dug his claws into the floor and twitched. "That fucking asshole mocked me and all the usual things he tends to blurt out to me." He growled as he stood up. "I just want to strangle him and rip him to pieces!" He snarled and punched the wall which made the smaller animatronic jump back, leaving a crack on it. His eyes flickered as the plush animatronic rabbit darted out of the room and down the hallway.

The mottled golden animatronic growled loudly and stepped out of the room, his bright red eyes narrowing at the running plush bunny. But before he could follow him, he felt a pair of hands grabbing him by his shoulder, preventing him from moving. He shifted away from the grasp and turned around to see the black bear, similar to him in appearance though his tophat and bowtie were painted yellow standing behind him. "Fuck off, Drayden! I don't want to deal with you tonight!" He hissed, slashing him across the face with his claws.

Drayden stumbled back and placed a hand from where the mottled golden animatronic had swiped him. "You know, taking your anger out by destroying things and attacking someone is not helping.". He hissed at him, grabbing his arm as he tried to deliver another blow to his face. "Honestly, out of everyone in the group, your anger issues are the worst." He remarked. "Try to restrain yourself for once for fuck's sakes."

Rueben growled and glared hard at his darker counterpart. "Since when did you act like a mature asshole? I never see you confront me when I had my temper tantrums." He scoffed, pulling his arm away from his grasp. "The last time I remember was that everyone avoided you because of the fact that you're more terrifying than me when angered."

The black bear rolled his eyes. "True. But that only happens when I'm provoked. I'm not easily offended unlike you and I can manage my anger better, and did I forget to mention that Caden told me how I'm calmer compared to you?" He said in an almost mocking tone which made the mottled animatronic growl louder. "Don't even try to attack me." He added as he could tell that he was about to strike him again.

Rueben huffed angrily and restrained himself from lashing out towards Drayden. In truth, he had a point. His darker counterpart was calmer and self-contained compared to him, whereas he was easily angered and more likely to attack anyone in the group. But he couldn't help it, it was who he was and it was his way of handling himself and his anger. "What the hell do you want?" He asked snappishly.

Drayden snorted and shook his head. "I think your rage is clouding your mind." He commented, folding his arms against his chest as the mottled golden animatronic hardened his glare at him, though he wasn't fazed by it. "Heard about what happened with Nexus."

"That doesn't answer my question." Rueben growled and flexed his fingers in an irritable manner.

The black bear scoffed and rolled his eyes again. "Pfeh, can't a bear just help his golden counterpart calm down?"

The mottled golden animatronic blinked a few times. "Wait. What?" He asked, looking at his darker counterpart in confusion. Did he just say help? It was unusual for the black animatronic bear to help him or the others out, hell he rarely confronted them and remained hidden somewhere around the darkness in the house. Was it because of the "special connection" they had established between them that made him change his way of living and being with the group?

"You heard me." Drayden chided, not wanting to repeat the same phrase.

It took Rueben a few moments to register what his darker counterpart had said, confusion replacing his anger. His jaw was clamped shut as he was lost at words on what he should say in protest.

Drayden stepped a tad closer towards the speechless and confused mottled animatronic. He stared into his glowing red eyes much like his and saw the rage and confusion behind them. Confused because of what he had said and anger because of what had happened with the animatronic fox. "Rueben." He said, causing the other to snap out from his thoughts.

The mottled golden animatronic bear blinked a few times and noticed that the black animatronic bear had walked closer to him. His ears lowered and he averted his gaze from him, his anger and fury slowly subsiding. He tensed up slightly as he felt his hand on his shoulder, turning his head to look at him. "I'm sorry..." He muttered and looked away again.

Drayden's eyes widened a bit, his ears swivelling at what the other had said. It wasn't like him to apologize, nor had he apologize to any of them at all. Normally he would storm off and avoid interacting with them after causing a conflict between him and a member in the group. He slowly turned Rueben's head to look at him, seeing the anger dissipating in his glowing eyes.

His golden counterpart's gaze lowered to floor, avoiding to look at him. The black bear sighed and brought the other into his arms, which was unusual for him to do. "You should be more self-contained about your anger. If you keep this up, you'll cause injury to others, even the little ones." He chided and pulled away slightly. "You should avoid Nexus for the rest of the evening, you can spend some time with me instead."

"I'd rather much roam around but considering I don't want to confront anyone right now, well aside from you. I think I'm fine with that." Rueben responded with a small nod of his head.

Drayden gave a small smile and patted him on the back. "Glad to hear. Let's get going then." He said as he started walking back to where he went with the mottled golden animatronic beside him.


End file.
